


thanks

by aryastarkstits



Series: Gendrya Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryastarkstits/pseuds/aryastarkstits
Summary: "You sure?" Arya nodded. "Arya, are you sure?"“Yes, I'm sure I want both of you to fuck me.""Say please.""I want the two of you to fuck me," she nipped at Gendry's bottom lip. "Please.Kinktober 2019 - Day 1 - Double Penetration





	thanks

"You sure?" Arya nodded. "Arya, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I want both of you to fuck me."

"Say please."

"I want the two of you to fuck me," she nipped at Gendry's bottom lip. "Please.

Gendry covered her body with his own, cock sliding between her thighs as he kissed her. The sound of Podrick’s breath quickening behind her as he watched them sent goosebumps down her arms and legs. Gendry slid down her body, planting open mouthed kisses as he did, his cock moving further and further away from where Arya needed it, buried inside her.

Gendry pinned both her arms to the bed and started licking and sucking at her left breast. Arya head Pod move behind her and then he was above her in her field of vision, that boyish grin on full display.

“Hi, Arya.” Gendry’s thrusts against her thighs were so minute, his focus utterly on her breast, it was almost torturous.

“Hi.” Pod lifted his arm, fingers settling on her jaw while his thumb fell to her lips. He stroked her bottom lip for a moment, then forced his thumb between her lips. Arya bit at the side of the digit, then drew it into her mouth, sucking. 

He thrust into her mouth, grin a little less boyish and then put quick pressure on her tongue with the pad of his thumb, forcing it into her bottom teeth before pulling out. She sucked at his thumb with as much force as she could manage as he withdrew, whimper of protest at his and Gendry’s teasing coming from her unbidden.

Just the feeling of Gendry’s cock against her skin, so close to her pussy and yet so far, was enough to send thrill through her. He licked, flat tongued, at the less sensitive skin surrounding her nipple, leaving her skin covered in his spit. Arya could feel him leaving a trail of pre-cum on her inner thighs, just inches from her own wetness.

Podrick guided his hard cock into her open mouth, and twisted her loose hair around his free hand. Gendry continued to move in circles around her nipple, occasionally sucking at a wet patch of tanned skin.

Arya swallowed around Pod’s length, both the angle and his size making it difficult for her to breathe. He wasn’t as large as Gendry, but certainly large enough that getting her mouth on all of him would be a significant struggle. She tightened her lips around him, and hollowed her cheeks as he thrust into her mouth.

His hand fell away from his cock and went to the nipple Gendry hadn’t latched onto, alternating between rolling the sensitive flesh between his thumb and forefinger and pinching it. After a moment Gendry pulled away from her sticky left breast and let it go cold, moving over to where Pod was working her hardened nipple.

He divided his attention between her breast and Podrick’s fingers, and when she heard Pod inhale, she knew Gendry had taken his thumb into his mouth and was sucking it just as she had. The sound and the visual she was imaging, Gendry’s cheeks hollow around Pod’s finger, went straight to her clit. Her pussy throbbed with need as she lost the stimulation Gendry’s mouth had given her.

She whined, drawing both their attention back to her. Gendry smothered a laugh against her breast, the vibrations from his chest spreading through her. He pressed a kiss over her heart.

Pod tugged sharply at her hair, pulling her head down over the edge of the bed so he could work his cock deeper down her throat and Gendry moved back up her body. Gendry released her wrists for the space of a few breathes as he opened a foil packet and slid the condom on. His hands pinned her against the bed again, finally lining his cock up with her entrance.

Then, both Gendry and Pod started to fuck her in earnest. The force of their thrusts felt like they were compacting her body. She half expected to have shrunk six inches once they were done with her. They struggled to keep pace with each other for a moment, Podrick slowing his thrusts and Gendry softening his, and then abandoned that course.

Pod’s hips snapped up, head of his cock bumping against the back of her throat. Arya gagged, but did her best to keep breathing through her nose. Something about the speed at which he was fucking her mouth, so different from Gendry’s languid thrusts, had her pussy flooding with arousal.

Gendry still had her arms trapped against the bed, and she tried to pull them free so she could lavish some much needed attention on her neglected clit but his grip only tightened. She bucked her hips against his in protest, digging her heel into the back of his calf. 

The pleasure just from the feeling of their cocks in her was overwhelming, but she needed, she needed…

Podrick’s soft fingers rubbed at her clit, moving in circles like the ones Gendry had made around her breasts. She moaned around Pod’s cock as Gendry buried his cock in her to the hilt, moan breaking off into a gasp. Even after countless times together, his thickness when he fully seated himself was still enough to send her eyes rolling back in her head in pleasure.

Arya could feel herself nearing her peak and clenched her walls around Gendry to let him know. He drew out of her slowly and drove his cock back into her, even more roughly than his last thrust. 

Gendry’s grip on her arms loosened, and her arms flew up, one going to cover Podrick’s hand on her clit, pushing his fingers around in the shapes Gendry normally made that always brought her over the edge. Arya could feel Gendry lean forward, trapping Pod and her hands under his abdomen and then felt Pod lean forward, too, his cock pushing into her throat. 

She heard their lips meet each other above her with a wet sound, and with one more thrust from Gendry, she came, moan practically a cry around Pod’s cock. Her inner walls tightened and Gendry stilled in her, Podrick swallowing his moan as he came. Even through the condom, Arya could still feel the heat of his cum.

Podrick straightened, breaking away from his kiss with Gendry, and pulled his cock free of her mouth. She watched him stroke himself, once, twice and then cum in spurts along her breasts and belly.

Gendry’s cock still buried home inside her, she spoke, voice raw and ruined.

“Thanks, Pod.” 

“You’re welcome,” he said, sheepishly. “Thanks to you two.” 

She watched him gather his clothes and slip on his pants and trousers before slipping out the door. Gendry withdrew then, standing up to dispose of the used condom.

She felt empty for a moment in a way she hadn’t when Podrick had pulled out of her and then Gendry curled around her, her leg tucked between his, his hand sliding through Pod’s cum and coming up to cup her breast. His thumb settled on her softening nipple.

“Love you, Arry,”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
